


(i just wanna relate to you) in a true way

by preciousuga (alexscarlet)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Established Relationship, Lack of Communication, M/M, Mental Health Issues, but theyre going Through It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexscarlet/pseuds/preciousuga
Summary: I don’t know if I blame you for being so distantBut I’m tryna be real with you, and God, it’s been a hell of a weekAnd I just wanna relate to you in a true way...Keep Me In The Open, Gang of Youths





	(i just wanna relate to you) in a true way

 

 

he wants to ask what donghyuck has done today because that’s the sort of mundane question you ask a friend when you drop by, only he doesn’t think donghyuck would see it as a mundane thing.

 

“before you ask,” donghyuck says, mouth twisting into an ugly grimace, half-smirk and half-revulsion, “i’ve done nothing today.”

 

mark puts a hand against the wall and closes his eyes for a moment as he slips his shoes off. when he opens them again, donghyuck is pointedly looking away from him.

 

“you got out of bed.” he offers.

 

donghyuck makes a guttural noise in the back of his throat, a flash of unadulterated rage flitting across his features before he makes a visible effort to replace it with a smile. it takes a while for it to settle into place, like donghyuck is trying to remember how to wear a genuine smile. mark watches as he irons out the tightness around his mouth, softens the hard set of his jaw. by the time mark has made his way over to the couch, donghyuck’s smile looks so real it’s disconcerting; but, he’s always been a good actor. donghyuck pulls his feet in closer to give mark some space to sit down, rolls his eyes fondly. “you’re right. i got out of bed. small victories, hm.”

 

mark squints at donghyuck’s fuzzy socks for a moment. “that’s, um. good.”

 

sighing, donghyuck picks up his water bottle - the one with all the little fishes and cute, smiley sea creatures on it, with ‘chenle’ written in wobbly black sharpie under the giggling dolphin - and smiles over the top of it at mark. “yeah,” he drawls, teasing, “it’s good, obviously.” he nudges mark’s side with a socked toe. “how was your day, sweetheart.”

 

mark kinda wishes donghyuck wouldn’t call him sweetheart at times like this, because he’s too frustrated and confused to blush, and then donghyuck gets disappointed; he likes flustering mark. mark, as much as he’d deny it, kinda loves how much hyuck can fluster him too.

 

“uh, not super exciting.” mark tugs on donghyuck’s sock, to pull his feet into his lap, but donghyuck folds his legs and tucks them under his butt instead. mark tries not to frown. “work was boring, except for the usual rude customers, so it’s not like they were a welcome distraction or anything.” he shrugs. “i went to the gym with yukhei: he says hi.”

 

donghyuck swallows his sip of water then says, “just because im having a bad day doesn’t mean you have to pretend you had a bad day too.” mark focuses on donghyuck’s hands; he thinks they’re shaking a bit. hyuck’s pale pink nail varnish is more chipped than not.

 

“you’d rather i, like, go on about what a good day i had? cos it was kind of great, and the sun came out over my lunch break so i sat outside with daniel and he’s really cool, y’know? he makes me laugh. and yukhei was totally flirting with that dude who goes swimming at the gym again, and was so distracted that i beat him on the treadmill. but, i don’t-“

 

“you don’t _what_ mark.” donghyuck is staring at him in this kind of patronising way and it hurts because mark is only trying to help.

 

“i’m only trying to help.” he says.

 

donghyuck’s eyes do this thing where the shutters come down and the doors lock.

 

“i know you are,” he says, in a voice that is meant to be apologetic or soothing or something. “i’m sorry. i just don’t want to think of you…muting your happiness just because i’m being-“ he cuts himself off, because he’s _still_ trying to protect mark from how he’s feeling and mark’s kind of sick of it but he doesn’t know how to tell hyuck that without making hyuck upset. “i don’t want to, y’know, make you feel like you can’t talk to me?” as he finishes talking, he clicks the lid of his water bottle open and close, open, close. it might've annoyed mark at some point but he's got used to donghyuck's tics and nervous habits to the point where it barely registers except as: he's nervous.

 

“well.” mark starts. donghyuck peers at him, encouragingly, fondly, but it’s like the real donghyuck has shrunk back from the fleshy façade and is curled up somewhere inside the boy sitting beside him, has left this calm and sweet and self-forgiving version of himself manning the till. “you can talk to me too.”

 

“i know.” donghyuck says, with a hint of exasperation. “i know i can.”

 

“then why don’t you?” mark tries to avoid pleading but it’s getting difficult. god, he almost wishes he’d never-

 

“it’s difficult,” donghyuck breezes, tone suspiciously light, “but i’m trying and you’re really helpful. i really appreciate you visiting me, even though you must be tired after such a busy day. if you don’t have anywhere else to be then we could put on a film, one from that big list we have. if not, then. that’s okay, too.”

 

it’s a half-veiled attempt to get him to leave. mark might be kind of oblivious sometimes, and bad at having important conversations, but he’s not _stupid_.

 

he choses to ignore the fact that he'd just been wondering how long he needed to stay before he could leave.

 

“sure. you’re welcome. i’ll go.”

 

donghyuck manages to look like he’s not relieved. mark figures donghyuck's acting skills increase exponentially with every moment he stays around mark; but it's useless, because though mark can't read whatever is being written in invisible ink, he knows donghyuck enough to disregard the misleading headlines.

 

“tell yukhei hello when you next see him for me, will you?” donghyuck says.

 

mark stuffs his feet back in the shoes he took off not ten minutes earlier. “i’m not seeing him until next tuesday.” he says unthinkingly.

 

“oh! okay.” he doesn’t sound that surprised.

 

which means donghyuck isn’t planning on meeting up with yukhei or…or him for the week.

 

mark picks up his bag. “i guess i’ll go, then.”

 

donghyuck makes a quiet, fussy sort of noise, getting off the sofa and bustling over to hold the door open. he’s had a sudden burst of energy now he knows mark is leaving. “get back home safely!” his cheeks go all puffy as he grins.

 

mark laughs, “i live, like, a block away.”

 

donghyuck gives him a faux-serious glare. “safely,” he repeats, before laughing too.

 

then the door closes and mark takes his phone out of his pocket and texts yukhei, asking him if he’s busy tonight, because he’s got two pizzas in the freezer and he’s in the mood for a movie night. 

 

if yukhei remembers that mark told him he was visiting donghyuck this evening, he manages to keep his big mouth shut for once.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic in MONTHS and my first nct fic so i'd really appreciate comments + kudos thanks pals
> 
> stay tuned kiddos


End file.
